


Rectify

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato gets the shock of his life by two masked men on what has to be the most scary day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rectify

It was the strangest thing in Minato’s life, the most horrifying thing too. He had been happy and scared, about to become a father when someone appeared. The danger that person posed, the danger from the masked man made him react but when someone else, someone in a wolf mask grabbed that masked man he could do nothing but continue to stay by Kushina’s side. As a student of Jiraiya’s he knew help when he saw it.

“Easy there, I know what you’re about to do.” The wolf masked man muttered as he held down the man. “I have something to show you.” Before Minato could say anything both of them disappeared.

X

The man before him had taken away his power, he could not shift between the dimensions. There was something stopping him every time he tried to. Then when the blue eyed man pressed his tattooed arm to his chest Obito was taken back by the memories.

They were not his but they felt real and the things he felt, the things he was shown. War, lies, himself. More lies and a suffering and pain so deep that he felt terrified. The biggest hurt was that he saw the future.

He had been tricked or that was what he was being shown. He watched what looked to be himself dying.

“That’s why I’m here.” The blue eyed man said softly as he lowered Obito. “I’m here to save you before you do something you can’t take back.”

Rin.

“Rin.” He breathed in horror because he had seen the future. “Who are you?”

“A man who wants to become Hokage.” The man laughed softly. “It must have been really hard all this time, you lost hope because of Rin but even now she’s watching over you and you aren’t the Obito she wanted to watch.”

“He killed her?” Obito asked softly. This man knew him, knew everything so how could he not believe? Especially when he had been shown everything, when he had doubted Madara and had planned on changing the plans to suit himself.

“I wished I could have met her,” The man admitted. “I know you’re going to need some time to sort this whole thing out.”

Obito felt himself being picked up but he was way too focused on the images that had been shoved into his brain. The man facing him, he knew who he was and he felt deep shame inside him. He was still angry but instead of outward, it had focused inward. He had been resolved to killing his Sensei but now with the images and the lies he didn’t know what to do.

X

“Obito huh,” Minato sat against his desk and shook his head slowly. “I’m glad he’s alive but the things you have told me… should you have?”

“Ah well with you alive and Obito captured… it has changed enough might as well go for broke you know?” the man in the wolf mask laughed and the moonlight displayed his tanned shoulders and the diamond tattoos the man had there.

“The future,” Minato mused. “There is so much that must have changed from your actions tonight.”

“Don’t blame him too much.” The man said softly. “Madara did plenty of bad things. You wouldn’t expect a seasoned shinobi to be able to handle the things thrown at them and he’s strong but he’s still a kid.”

“I failed so much,” Minato admitted. “It’s only grace that allowed me to reach this point, and your intervention."

“You were a hero, you still are,” The man said softly. “And for what it is worth considering the hands you were dealt you did pretty good.”

“You saved my son and Kushina… he already has a godfather.” Minato admitted "But would you like to hold him for a while?”

“And I’m pretty sure that would be breaking the rules.” The man laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head and Minato was struck speechless by the really familiar gesture. “You know… better not but thanks.”

“Thank you.” Minato said softly. “You’re a great shinobi.”

“You just met me, all I’ve done today anyone with the right information could have done it. How do you know that I’m great?” The man chuckled.

“Because you did it, regardless of the pain you have gone through, I’m glad to see the man you’ve become, Naruto.”

Naruto took off his mask and Minato was not surprised to see the man’s features, his new-born son had the same curious marks and it amused him to see that they carried onto adulthood. “You really put it all together huh.”

“How could I not know my own son?” Minato shrugged.

“You’re supposed to be staying out of trouble.” A shadow appeared by the window, Minato was taken aback for a few moments at the shine of the silver hair even as a man in a cat mask stared at him. “Good evening Hokage-sama.”

“I am out of trouble; I did what I was supposed to!” Naruto turned to the man that casually entered via the window to place his hands on his hips and lean forward just the way Kushina did. “And what about you? Did you stay out of trouble? You took far longer than you should have.”

“I checked on Obito on my way back, we still have work to do and you shouldn’t have taken off the mask.”

“But he knows.” Naruto stressed.

“Let me offer my thanks to you too, for everything.” Minato interrupted. The man stared at him for a few moments before he shook his head slowly even as he guided Naruto to the window with a well-placed hand at the lower part of Naruto’s back.

“You don’t have to thank us for anything.”

“But I do.” Minato said softly as he smiled at the man’s tall figure and silver hair. “You also have grown up fine Kakashi, thank you for your service.” Kakashi froze even as he turned back slowly and at the worried glance Naruto sent him and the soothing touch to his upper torso Minato made some connections that startled him. Strangely he was okay with it, there was so much he didn’t know… he was better off not blowing his top.

“You don’t owe me your thanks but I apologize for my failure, I’ve done my best to make sure that it will never happen again.”

Minato sighed even as his gaze took in the two men. “Kakashi, that you lived, I’m so glad for that. You obviously took care of my son and even now you are taking care of him, or him you if Kushina’s genetics won out in the end, I’d rather have you not mixed up in this mess.” He smiled sadly. “But of course things will be different now, you’ve grown up fine Kakashi, I mistook you for your father for a bit.”

“Really?” Kakashi took off the cat mask and Minato smiled to see the cloth mask still there but in Kakashi’s exposed black eye humour lived and when that eye flicked to Naruto it softened and Minato knew what love looked like and Kakashi’s eye was full of it as he watched Naruto. “Then can I get your forgiveness?”

“Oh god no.” Naruto groaned. “Sensei don’t do this.”

“I see nothing to forgive.” Minato said softly and smiled at the agonized groan Naruto gave. “Thank you for all that you have done for us.”

“Don’t thank us yet, we left a little gift to kick-start some things. Ero-sennin will be back soon.” Naruto laced his hands with Kakashi’s and sent him a bright grin. “You’ve got the edge now… Dad.”

“You’ll make a fine Hokage, I’m surprised you aren’t one already.” Minato chuckled and Naruto grinned back. “I’m sorry you had to clean up our mess.”

“Well we are big on second chances back home.” Naruto smiled before he replaced his mask. “Remember everything we told you.” One minute they were there and then Minato blinked and they were gone leaving Minato to wonder if they had been really there at all.

X

From the shadows a cloaked figure emerged and if he had not been a shinobi as long as he had been Minato would have jumped or… considering how his night had gone so far… done some damage instead he stayed silent as the man halted a good distance away from his desk.

“Good night Hokage-sama.” The man purred. “I had an interesting visitor tonight.” Orochimaru finished and Minato got a glimpse of the man’s pale skin under the cloak.

“So did I.” Minato responded as he eyed Orochimaru curiously. “They had some interesting things to say.”

“So did mine.” A scroll came flying towards him and Minato unrolled it slowly and blinked in surprise. “Congratulations Hokage.”

“May I ask for what?” Minato asked lazily as he tucked the scroll away for safe keeping.

“What I received tonight… well it just made me realize my previous allies have become useless.” Orochimaru’s amusement made him chuckle. “Before I could even start… I’m given results and a whole new reason, it is fascinating.”

“Oh?”

“You named him after that silly book didn’t you?” Orochimaru asked softly. “As if I wouldn’t recognize it, however I’ve been instructed to go on a trip it is beneficial to Konoha so I hope you’ll accept it.”

“For?”

“A friend. It is time to bring them home… immediately and when you have finished with your new prisoner I’m sure you can start on the other information.” Orochimaru pushed back his hood and the delighted look on his face almost made Minato cautious. “Those tongue seals look rather tricky… can’t we just cut it off at the source?”

“That comes later.” Minato eyed Orochimaru before he sighed. “They told you everything didn’t they, considering it is them I can’t question it too much.”

“Some toys to play with too.” Orochimaru looked delighted. “And somethings to look forward to, I already know what happened to them, don’t worry Minato I’m quite content to watch what you will do.” And Minato had the feeling that he could trust him on that, and that in itself was scary.

X

“I’ll give you a new job.” Minato whispered as Kushina slept with Naruto next to her, “Do you accept Kakashi?”

“But…” Kakashi looked conflicted. “Obito?”

“We’ll help him, all of us together, we’ll get through this.” Minato promised. “But you need to guard Naruto for us just like how you guarded Kushina.” He had been so worried over how to guide Kakashi how to help him and now it seemed as though he was better off not worrying too much because he had no doubt that guarding and teaching Naruto had given that Kakashi peace… however that had changed was none of his business, what he knew was that thanks to his son his world would have a new bright future and he could not risk anything for that. He would not waste the second chance they had been given.

 


End file.
